Bound by Love
by ForeverHermione
Summary: Harry defeats the dark lord, Hermione has a secret, and Draco is trying to come to terms with his family's horrible behavior during the war.  HP/HG/DM yes they will be in a polyandry relationship, if you don't like don't read. This story is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all this story has been playing around in my head for the last few weeks and I thought that I would get it out of my head and into story for for you all to read and enjoy. Here is a little FYI Draco isn't evil he has helped the light side win, turning against his family to do so. Him, Harry, and Hermione have all been friends since the middle of their first year. Ignore the books if you plan to read this story because it will not be anything like how they were written. Eventually, Draco, Harry, and Hermione will become involved in a relationship together. Again if it isn't your cup of tea please feel free to just find something else to read.**

**Now that the hard part is out of the way I will tell you a little summary about this story. Harry defeats the Dark Lord, many people die during the final battle. While the trio (Draco, Harry, and Hermione) come to terms with all that took place during the final battle. The boys learn a secret of Hermione's that may just shatter their feelings for her before they have a chance to come to the surface. enough said for now please let me know how you feel about the story.  
><strong>

**Hermione's POV**

I can feel the pain in my right arm, but at the moment all I could think about was making sure everyone that I loved was alive and well. I knew one person didn't make it, but am determined to see that everyone escaped the wrath of the death eaters and Moldy shorts. Everyone had been locked in a heated battle for over 18 hours, but now with the death of their crazed leader the rest of the rats were headed for safer grounds. That's fine for now they will be hunted and dealt with later, first we had to find and heal our wounded. Harry looked at me with a relieved look that said everything he wanted to convey at that moment. There was no reason to say thanks, I'm sorry you had to be a part of that, or even I know he is dead I feel the loss as well.

Harry had been fighting Voldermort, while Ron and I fought off the few death eaters who were brave enough to step in and help their crazed leader. If they weren't stopped by myself or Ron they were killed by moldy shorts himself for daring to interfere in his battle. I had been distracted when Voldermort killed Bellatrix's husband that I had failed to see his brother take aim at me. Ron saw this and screamed my name and dove to shove me out of the way, just before the killing curse hit him in the back. The look in his eyes will haunt me for the rest of my life I believe, I tearfully watched the life leave Ron's body as he fell to the ground. My anger got the better of me and I cast the Reducto curse hitting Ron's killer square in the chest. There was nothing left except a few bloody pieces that had blown apart. I know that in my heart that what I did will have lasting influences on me but at the moment all I could think was that the killer of one of my best friends was dead as well. The remainder of the battle I fought and kept a watchful eye on Harry making sure if something happened that I would be quick to finish his work. Thankfully, nothing like that happened.

Before it was all said and done I had killed 3 more people, one of which was the nasty Bellatrix. After suffering her Cruciatus Curse I knew what she was really capable of and didn't want to live another day knowing that she still walked this earth. Before I was able to take her down finally she was able to get in one good shot at my right arm causing it to cut open and bleed. I knew that it needed to be healed but my mind was on others first. I needed to find those that I had come to love as family and make sure they were safe and alive. I needed to tell the Weasley's that their youngest son had risked his life to save mine. I needed to make sure Harry was truly ok; even though the look he gave me said that he was I know that Ron's death will hit him hard. Harry has never liked the idea of others dying to help him, always the martyr that boy is.

Making my way across the school grounds I notice that all the living have made their way inside the castle; I must have been standing here for a while. Walking in to the main hall I notice a few people huddled in small groups of families and friends. At the end of the hall I notice the famous red hair of the Weasley's, and then I hear the wail of Mrs. Weasley. Her husband is doing his best to comfort her and it makes me feel even worse for the news that I am about to deliver to them. Drawing in a deep breath I make my way over to them, before I make it all the way over to them I feel a tug on my hand, turning around I notice Harry looking back at me with tear filled eyes.

Shaking his head at me he says, "I told them Mione. I know that you wanted to tell them but I felt that it was my duty that I tell them. How are you doing?" I can see the concern in his eyes and know that he is truly worried about me.

"Honestly Harry, I really don't know how I feel at the moment. I may not know for months or even years. I had to kill people and no matter if they were going to kill me or not I still feel guilty about it. Even guiltier over Ron, he shouldn't have jumped in front of that curse like that. Why would he do that Harry? His family is going to be so heartbroken over this."

"Mione, you can't start thinking like that. You know how Ron was he would die for his friends and he did that tonight. Don't be angry with him over his sacrifice, cherish it every day and remember him. The Weasley's will mourn; we will all mourn his loss because he was like our brother in many ways. What Ron did tonight he would have done for Ginny or his Mum, or even any of his brothers."

Hugging Harry was the only answer I could come up with in that moment, no sooner had I hugged him I felt the burning in my arm and pulled away wincing in pain. Harry had a worried look in his eyes until he saw the gaping wound in my arm. "Shit Mione! Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt so badly I could have sent you to get some help or at least fixed it myself." Pulling out his wand Harry began murmuring to himself; I felt my skin begin to stitch itself back together.

Sighing in relief I replied, "Thanks Harry, I guess I forgot about it until I went to hug you just now. I think I am just going to go and see if Madam Pomfrey needs any help in the infirmary. If you need me I will be up there. Please tell the Weasley's how truly sorry I am and I will be back soon."

"I will Mione, be careful okay? I will come and check on you soon." Harry bent down and kissed my cheek before I turned and walked out the doors of the great hall. My mind was on making sure that one other person was okay and made it out of this battle relatively unharmed. I walked in the infirmary and spotted Poppy talking with some Healers. After she was done she asked me if there was anything she could help me with.

"No Ma'am, I just wanted to make sure you didn't need any extra hands with the patients." I said as I looked around for the one person I was worried about.

"No Hermione, I think that the Healers and I have everything handled at the moment but if anything comes up I will keep you in mind. I am so glad that you are alright my dear." She said as she gave me a gentle hug I returned the embrace before stepping away.

"Thank you Poppy, I am glad you made it out as well. Well I must be leaving I will see you soon." I turned disappointed that the one person I wanted and needed to see wasn't there. I made my way down to the only other place I could think he would be. I made it to his quarters and didn't bother knocking I just rushed in wanting to make sure he was still here.

Walking into his quarters I saw a figure lying on the ground unmoving. My stomach lurched forward and I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips and I raced to his side. "Daddy! Oh please be okay, please." I felt for a pulse and felt a faint one I managed to take in a much needed breath before I set about trying to make him better. There really is no telling what sort of curses he endured during that battle. I had looked for him many times during the 18 hours but not once had I seen him, I knew that someone must have gotten to him or that he was tied up in battle somewhere on the other side of the castle. "Please, daddy you have to be okay. I don't think I can make it if you left me too. I promise I will do all that I can to make sure you make it out of this." I said as I levitated him off the floor preparing to take him toward the couch.

"Mione? What is going on? What are you doing in here and why are you calling him Daddy?" I turned and toward the voice I knew all too well and say Harry and Draco standing there. Both of which had perplexed looks on their faces.

Sighing I turned back toward my father and lowered him to the couch before I turned back toward the two boys in the doorway. "It really is a long story, but do you guys remember back in first year when I found out that I had been adopted?" I saw the nods informing me that they did in fact remember. "Well after my adopted parents died in my first year and I received the letter from them stating that I had been adopted. My Biological mother had died shortly after she had left me with the Grangers. I took the letter to the Headmaster and he said that he would help me find my Biological father. Long story short a few nights later as I was leaving the Library I received a letter from the Headmaster informing me to come to his office at once. Once I got there he asked me to sit, I did of course. The next thing I know he performs what you could call a paternity test spell and I heard a gasp from the corner. That is when I heard his say 'So it is true I am your father.' That night I learned that Severus Snape was my father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**

I don't know how long I stayed up talking to the boys about finding out that Professor Snape was my father. I had managed to get a few healing potions in my father before I gave him a dreamless sleep potion. I knew that it had been wrong to hide who my father was but Dumbledore had said that many people would use me against my father; I was already a number one target being Harry's best friend. My father agreed that the public even my friends couldn't know who my real father was. I hated the lies that were told to keep the secret, I cried myself to sleep many nights because I hated the secret I had to keep from my best friends.

Harry hates to be lied to and saw my secret as a betrayal; I knew he would take it the worst. Draco sat there listened to everything I had to say, he knows what it's like to go against family in the middle of a war.

I apologized to them over and over again trying to make them see that it wasn't my choice to keep the secret. Around three in the morning Harry got up and stormed out of the quarters. When the door slammed behind him the tears I had been holding in spilled over and I ran to the bathroom refusing to let Draco see that I was upset. I know he knew regardless but a girl has to try to hold on to some sort of dignity. A few minutes later I heard Draco outside the bathroom door say that he was sorry and that he was going to go find Harry.

After I heard the soft click of the door I washed my face and went to check on my father. He was still asleep from the potions I had given him but I wanted to make sure he was still there and okay. Looking over his sleeping form the tears began to fall, I couldn't believe that after everything I had been through in the last 6 years with Harry, Draco and Ron it could all be gone in such a short amount of time over a small thing like who her biological father is.

I don't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I remember is someone wiping the hair from my face. Blinking the sleep from my eyes I looked up to see my father looking back at me quizzically. I didn't bother to ask him if he was okay or not I launched myself into his arms and cried like a baby. I was happy he was alive and awake, I was sad for the friendship that I may have lost in Harry and Draco. Most of all I just needed my Daddy to tell me that it would be alright.

He did, he rocked me and held me close telling me that he was fine that there was no need for me to be so upset. "Come on princess I am fine now as you can see. That was nothing compared to the things I had been through before. I am sorry you had to find me in such a state and take care of me." At his admission that he had been through worse I cried harder.

"Are you okay princess, did you get hurt? Here let me see." He pulled back to get a good look at me once he was satisfied that I was indeed okay he looked back at my face and asked, "All those tears can't be for me, what happened? Hermione sweetheart answer me."

I tried to shake my head and tell him that I was just worried about him but knew that he would see right through that. "So much has happened dad, Ron saved my life by pushing me toward the ground he was killed by the killing curse that was meant for me. I killed the Bellatrix's husband with a reducto, after he killed Ron. Bella and I fought, I finally managed to kill her but she got in a cutting curse on my right arm before she was hit. Harry defeated the dark lord, and healed my wound. I looked all over for you when I found you lying on the floor half dead; I have never been so scared in all my life. I thought you were dead." I found myself wrapped back in a tight embrace.

"While I was trying to lift you to the couch I was begging you not to die and leave me when Harry and Draco walked in. I had to tell them that you were my father and as you can imagine Harry didn't take it too well. After a few hours he stormed out, Draco soon followed to make sure Harry didn't do something stupid." Then the tears spilled over once more.

Sighing I heard my father reply, "Idiot boy, sometimes he is too much like his father for his own good. I'm sorry that you had to be the one to tell them and like that. I will have a word with them and make sure that they understand the danger that you were in if anyone had ever found out about you being my daughter."

"Don't worry about it dad, Harry has been through a lot these last few days I will give him some time to think about everything. Right now he is probably hurting over Ron's death; I should probably go pay my respects to the Weasley's."

"Alright but if Potter or even Draco make you cry I get to play the protective father and scare them to death. It is my right after all to protect my daughter when boys make her cry."

I couldn't help but laugh. Here my father the scariest man in Hogwarts was making sure no boys hurt his little girl. True he didn't get to play the protective father while I was in school but he did seem to have a way of getting my tormentors in detention over some trumped up charge, even his own house.

"You laugh now daughter, but I am dead serious no body and I mean nobody hurts you and gets away with it. Not as long as I am around to do something about it." With that he paced a kiss on my forehead, told me he was relieved I was safe, and swept out of the common area into his bedroom.

I couldn't help the chuckle that had left my lips as I thought of him scaring the life out of the boys. After a few charms to freshen myself up I made my way up to the great hall to see if I could find the Weasley's. Looking around the great hall I noticed that all the tables were put back in place and many people were trying to eat a few bites of breakfast. The Weasley's were all occupying a table towards the staff table. I noticed that Harry was sitting there with Draco on his right and Ginny on his Left. She was crying on his shoulder and he was whispering something in her ear that seemed to calm her a little.

As I approached the group I felt and saw their eyes all turn toward me. I don't know what I expected but was relieved when Molly stood up and embraced me as she cried into my shoulder. "Oh Hermione I am so glad that you are alright. I had been so worried about all of you young kids."

I returned the hug with as much strength as I could muster. "Mrs. Weasley I am so sorry about Ron, if I had been paying better attention he would still be here right now." The tears were getting harder and harder to keep back.

"None of that now dear, Ron died just how he lived. He was protecting his friends and he wouldn't have had it any other way." Molly said as she tried to form a weak smile. I knew it was killing her that her baby boy was gone.

"My Ronald is and will always be a hero. He died for a good cause now it is up to us to make sure that sacrifice isn't wasted." With that she kissed my head and went back to her family. I managed a weak smile to the rest of the Weasley family before I turned to leave.

I looked at Draco and he met my eyes for a moment before Harry stormed out of the great hall. I looked over at Draco and decided to follow my two remaining friends.

"Mione you might want to give him a little time. He understands why you didn't tell him it's just hard to comprehend at the moment." Draco said as he walked beside me.

"Drake, I could really care less what he wants. I just lost one friend, I'll be damned if I let one walk away from me because he can't get it through his thick skull that I had to keep a secret for mine and other peoples safety." I made my way down to Harry who was sitting by the black lake.

"You can save it Mione, I don't want to hear your excuses on why you lied to me for 6 years. I thought you were my friend but I guess I was wrong. You should have told me regardless, you know that we would have kept your secret. No, Hermione couldn't be bothered to tell her best friends could she. Well guess what I really have nothing else to say to you, except leave me alone."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I turned and ran back toward the castle. I heard Draco calling my name asking me to come back, I also heard him yell at Harry. If anyone could get through to Harry it would be Draco. At the moment all I can think about is getting my things and getting away from this place as fast as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's POV**

The tears poured down my face as I gathered my things from my room. I wrote my dad a quick note telling him of my plans.

_Daddy, _

_I am sorry that I am leaving so soon after everything has happened, but I know that at the moment I am not wanted here. I don't know exactly where I am going but please know that I will be in touch with you to let you know how I am. Don't worry please, I love you. Please don't be too hard on the boys, especially Harry, he feels betrayed by one of his best friends. I am just leaving for a little while until they have come to terms with everything. Remember that regardless of your feelings of them they still mean everything to me. Don't come looking for me, I will send you word once I have settled._

_Love Always your daughter,_

_Hermione_

My tears splashed on the letter, I knew if I didn't leave now I never would. Setting the letter on his desk I took one last look around and left Hogwarts for good.

**Harry's POV**

Great Harry you are a down right idiot, Ron hasn't been gone a day and you are already feeling his shoes as the idiot that opens his mouth before thinking. Yes I know why Hermione kept here secret, hell I would have too. Dammit, I am and idiot. I am brought out of my thoughts my Draco yelling at me.

"Look at what you did, are you happy now you made her cry again. Dammit Harry I ought to kick your ass for this and last night. I understand why you are upset I really do but do you think that if she could she would have told us a long time ago? You know her never does that girl do anything to hurt another person, hell I can tell it is killing her that Ron died saving her. You need to go apologize to her Harry you know it."

"I couldn't agree with you more Draco," drawled a voice from the shadows. I knew that voice and really didn't want to have to face him in this moment. Not after I had just acted like an ass to my best friend and his daughter. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as Professor Snape walked up to me and Draco.

"Would you mind to tell me why my daughter just ran by me crying her eyes out Potter? Because I was under the assumption that you were best friends even though I am loathed to admit that last part. What is it that she did that offended you Potter? Was it because she wasn't allowed to tell you the truth that I was her Father or the fact that she had to keep it a secret for so long? I know for a fact that there was many nights she would come to me begging me to let her tell you her BEST friend because it hurt her so much to keep such a secret from you."

I was really at a loss for words as to what to say back to him, "I'm sorry sir. I was shocked and surprised that Mione would keep such a secret from us for so long. I am still coming to term with Ron's death, almost losing Mione, and all the other lives that were lost here yesterday."

Snorting at me in reply Snape stepped closer before he spoke again, "like everything else Potter not everything revolves around you. This secret was kept for her benefit, she was already in enough danger being your best friend, but if anyone found out that she was my daughter she would have been in twice the amount of danger. She refused to give up your friendship, but you willingly throw it away because you weren't told something sooner. I used to think that friendship went both ways Potter, maybe I was wrong. Let me make something very clear to you before I leave, to the both of you." He said as he turned to include Draco in this conversation.

"I will give you a free pass today boys, but be warned that if I find out that you have made her cry one single tear again I will personally hand you your asses. That goes for you Draco, godson or not she comes first. I expect you will want to apologize to Hermione; she will most likely be in her rooms. Follow me and I will see if I can get her out of her rooms long enough to forgive you or curse you, oh how I hope it is the latter."

Swallowing the lump that was in my throat I looked at Draco and he seemed to be having the same problem with swallowing. Finally, we made it to Snape's private living quarters; he stepped aside to let us in. "Just wait here in the living area and I will see if I can get her out here."

A few moments later he returned with a scowl on his face, he looked on his desk for something. Once he began reading from a piece of parchment he sat down abruptly. After he finished reading he turned his cold eyes toward me. "Well I hope you are happy with your little tantrum Potter. It seems that you have caused Hermione to leave. You better hope for your sake that she is found quickly by myself for one of you two, because if she isn't I am going to make your life a living hell until the day she comes home. Do I make myself clear?" Snape stood and threw the letter at me, before he stormed into the other room.

I only nodded in reply to shocked to do much of anything else. I read the letter and reread the letter that Hermione had left. It was my fault that she left; I made her feel like she couldn't stay here any longer. I felt like the biggest jerk in the world. I only hoped I could find her and soon.

"Harry, we have to find her there are still death eaters out that would love nothing more than to hurt or kill her. Where the hell would she go? Dammit Harry answer me now is not the time to go all silent." Draco was pacing the living room looking ready to murder someone.

"I don't know where she is but I will find her and bring her home if it is the last thing I do. She mentioned a few placed while we were on the run where she would like to visit one day I just hope it is one of those places."

Draco was nodding his head "I remember that too. I remember her saying something about wanting to go to Australia. She wanted to lie on the beach and forget about everything. Do you think she would go all the way to Australia?"

"I don't know mate but if she there then we will find her. Let's go get our things before we head out." I said as I walked with Draco back toward our private quarters.

"Dammit Harry, we have to find her she means the world to me. I don't want to think of what it will be like without her beside us."

"Me neither Drake, me neither."


End file.
